The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many individuals throughout this and other countries spend a significant amount of time traveling. To this end, there are times when travelers such as students and business professionals for example, could greatly benefit from having a stable writing surface, as well as a support surface onto which a laptop computer and/or food and beverage items can be placed.
Although there are several known freestanding desks which can be collapsed, none of these devices are practical for use when traveling by air, owing to their size and weight. Moreover, as airlines become increasingly strict regarding carry-on luggage policies, many travelers must be able to fit any such device within the small confines of a carry-on bag.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a lightweight, inexpensive portable desk which can be utilized in conjunction with a travel suitcase and can be stored within the same when not in use.